<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunwell by AJshook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260253">The Sunwell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJshook/pseuds/AJshook'>AJshook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lightweaver Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Elves, F/M, Interlude, Legion - Freeform, Silvermoon City, Sin'dorei, The Sunwell, World of Warcraft - Freeform, f/m relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJshook/pseuds/AJshook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Void has been haunting Ada'Lene since her encounter with it while on a mission in Outland. It's been acting like a virus, slowly eating away at her ability to use the Light and forcing her to use Shadow Magic more and more. Visiting the Sunwell and asking M'uru for her help is Lene's last-ditch effort to re-balance the Void and Light within her. However, since Alleria's visit to the Sunwell, the priests have been limiting access and things aren't as easy as Lene had hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lightweaver Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780693</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sunwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short story I wrote to fill in a time gap between my RP group's World of Warcraft Campaign. It’s the second story to feature my Blood Elf Priest, Ada’Lene Lightweaver. Like many of my WoW shorts, it was written for my RP group so, much of the details are left out since the group knows everything that’s happened to Lene leading up to this moment. If you’d like to know some of the details surrounding what happened, send me an ask and I’d be happy to fill it in for you or maybe it'll inspire me to write a detailed account for you!</p>
<p>A Note on Ada’s name: Ada’s full name is Ada’Lene Lightweaver and she has two sisters who go by Ada’Nara and Ada’Leya. The prefix “Ada” is an old tradition in her family for the female line. Her actual name is simply “Lene” and her sister’s: “Nara” and “Leya”. The group, however, doesn’t really know this and have always just referred to her as “Ada”. Up to this point, Lene has never been bothered to correct them since, at the time of this story, they don’t know her sisters and Lene has no incentive to introduce them. Ada is as good a name as any for her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The summer sun filled the garden and warmed Ada’Lene’s face as she turned it towards the sky. Surrounded by the smell of golden overgrowth and flowers, she was reminded of the solace being back in the Temple could provide. The silence and isolation eased her mind in ways the city simply could not. It allowed for moments of temporary normalcy. When the sun was bright and she was among the foliage, the whispers would dull for a time. In these fleeting moments, she could feel the person she wanted to be fighting against the darkness that had plagued her for so long. The Temple gardens of Quel’Danas had been a sanctuary to her for the years following the destruction of the Sunwell and her Mother’s subsequent descent into madness. She needed that same feeling of safety now.
</p>
<p>
<em>Failure.</em>
</p>
<p>
Ada’s heart thumped against her chest when she heard the voice. It sounded more and more like her mother every day. It was learning, and that made it difficult to ignore and even more arduous to dismiss. The moments of contemplation were always fleeting, no matter how beautiful the day. The whispers always found a way to slither back into her head it’s why she’d decided to come. She had strived her whole life to be anything but a burden to those around her, and after seeing her friends rally behind her and fail, she knew this was something she’d have to solve on her own. 
</p>
<p>
<em>Ignore those thoughts. Deep breaths, clear your mind, find your Chi. Just like the Mistweavers showed you. Find your focus.</em> 
</p>
<p>
Lene lifted Kaivus’ small lantern from her hip and held it between her hands. She used the soft flow of the Light to help her focus on the sweet smell of the garden and the warmth of the sun on her back. Pleasant things, good things, not the thoughts trying to drown her. The small lantern in her hands grew warmer and the Light was snuffed out as she felt her body absorb the last of it to push back the whispers. Her mind calmed again and she breathed out a sigh of relief. The Pandaren’s method didn’t always work but coupled with the lantern it could numb the Void and give her time to feel like herself again. Even a minute was worth the effort.
</p>
<p>
Her mind cleared, but just as she felt the turmoil in her come to rest she was disrupted by the heavy sound of boots coming her way. The priests never came this far back, not did they walk with such heavy steps.
</p>
<p>
<em>Priests are light-footed. LIGHT-footed, ha. Kaivus would appreciate that one.</em>
</p>
<p>
With her focus broken, the whispers came flooding back. The Light in the lantern didn’t, however, it needed time to recover. She’d be on her own for awhile. Her attention turned to the approaching footsteps, only to see Cyrus rounding the corner.
</p>
<p>
<em>They don’t trust you to handle this on your own. They know you can’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
Ada stood. She’d told him to leave her alone. She wanted to try to deal with this without everyone looking at her as if she were a problem to be solved. Of course he wouldn’t listen, he never listened to anyone and had a penchant for trying to fix things when they were broken. Especially her. “I told you not to come.”
</p>
<p>
“Since when do I listen to you?” He was a child who had no regrets about being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lene narrowed her gaze on him,    “But, before you get angry, I come bearing good news.” Cyrus slid onto the bench and patted the spot next to him. Lene pinched the bridge of her nose but slid into the spot beside him. “Nara pulled rank.” He explained, “And has gotten you access to the Sunwell.”
</p>
<p>
Ada’Lene opened her mouth to berate him for coming. Just like everyone else, Cyrus was a distraction. He was more than that, he was an absolute pain in the ass. Then he mentioned Nara and all of a sudden Lene found herself staring at him, slack-jawed and with eyes as wide as the sun, “She <em>what</em>?” Nara didn’t use her political sway for anything. Especially for something she considered a personal matter, and Lene had heard her use that term, ‘personal matter’, everytime they talked about her visit to the Sunwell.
</p>
<p>
<em>They’re losing faith. They know you’ll fail. You always fail Ada’Lene Lightweaver.</em>
</p>
<p>
“Don’t get too excited.” Cyrus’ had an amused smile as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Lene tugged it away and stood on her own, “She wants to talk to you first, to know what your plans are if this doesn’t work.” Cyrus walked with Lene towards the front of the gardens, an arm sliding over her shoulders and holding her close as they moved along the path.
</p>
<p>
She walked beside him for a time but then slipped out from under his arm with a gentle smile and took a few long strides so she was ahead of him. “There is no other plan. The Sunwell will work.” She let her fingertips glide across a few soft petals which stretched out onto the path. Lene and Cyrus were officially courting, but lately Lene found herself less than enthused about the idea than when she agreed. She loved Cyrus, he was like a brother to her and took care of her during a time in her life where there was a lot of uncertainty.  She felt she owed him the chance to be something more. She should have known better than to try and force these things. Lene touched the small golden lantern at her hip. 
</p>
<p>
“Well, you can tell her that.” Ada bowed her head as the whispers continued to try and dominate her thoughts. They were bold little things, they poked and prodded until they felt the walls she’d built lower. Once they sensed even an inkling of instability, they sunk their fangs in and held on for as long as they could. They found the holes in her soul and filled them with doubt and paranoia. The priests had taught her to manage most of their attacks, but there were the ones which couldn’t be managed. The priests warned that eventually, Lene would have to choose to control them or succumb to them.
</p>
<p>
She wanted neither
</p>
<p>
Cyrus caught up to Lene as they came to the front of the garden. He put a hand on her back; he was always like this. She didn’t understand his desire to marry her, he didn’t even love her.  It was all about following through with their fathers’ wishes. Lene hadn’t minded before, she wanted Nara and Fe’Lana to have their chance and so Lene had finally agreed to the match. But now things had changed. Ada shrugged him off and gave him a solid punch to the arm. “Stop. I can’t deal with your flirting today. Where’s Nara?” 
</p>
<p>
Cyrus barked a laugh and rubbed his arm. “Over there.” Cyrus pointed to one of the private pavilions scattered throughout the temple grounds. They were made of rose tinted glass and stabilized by tall golden pillars molded to look like broad-leaved hyacinth vines. This particular one had real vines climbing up along the pillars and at the top large yellow and red flowers reached for the sun.
</p>
<p>
Cyrus opened the door for Lene and she stepped through feeling a sudden weight of life changing decisions pressed on her shoulders. Nara had that effect on people--on a room. She could make anyone feel small. Even if she was the shortest sibling. She sat on a bench reviewing some papers and scratching her signature across the bottom of a few pages. She wasn’t in her typical Paladin armor. Today she was dressed the part of a House Lady -- or in her case Lord. Nara would never be caught dead in a dress. Instead, she preferred a pair of deep red and gold leggings, flats, and a comfortable blouse. Her hair was tucked behind her ears with minimal effort but she still managed to look regal with perfected posture and a natural sternness in her features. The scar that marred the left side of her face did <em>not</em> make her look softer, even the pink tinted windows could do little to soften <em>the General.</em> 
</p>
<p>
Nara looked up from her work and set it aside, laying her pen on top of the small stack of papers. “How are you?” There was a rare hint of concern in her voice; it threw Ada’s initial response out the window. The extent of her sister’s worry was written all over her face.
</p>
<p>
“Fantastic, now that I’ll have access to the Sunwell. Nara, thank you.” She ran up to her sister and hugged her. She felt Nara relax beneath her affection and Nara held Lene tight. She wasn’t completely made of stone.
</p>
<p>
“You’re my sister; and this has gone on long enough. I can’t watch you isolate yourself like this anymore. But Lene,” Nara pulled away and held her at arm’s length. Her bright golden eyes studying her. The look Nara gave her made her heart race. It was hard to tell what kind of answers Nara was looking for when she watched someone like that. It made it especially hard to lie.“I need to know what you’re going to do if this doesn’t work. You need a path, I won’t have you continue being lost like this.”
</p>
<p>

    <em>She’s lost her faith in your abilities. Everyone has. You’ve become a useless memory but you can find your purpose again. Just listen to us.</em>
</p>
<p>
Ada grabbed her sister’s forearm, “Nara, this will work. The Sunwell connected me to the Light before. It can do so again.”
</p>
<p>
<em>Why do you try? The Light has abandoned you, but we’re here. </em>
</p>
<p>
“Maybe. But you need a plan. Will you learn to control the Void better? Take up another skill perhaps? You’re trained in battlefield medicine. A little bit more training and you’ll be able to heal in another way.”
</p>
<p>
This again? She’d thought about taking that path. Long and hard but then she remembered standing in front of an infected fel corpse. It needed to be put out of its misery and yet, as she strangled it and heard its neck snap, Ada felt dirty. Even as Qeldaras and Lahkrimosa had praised her for a job well done, all Lene could feel was the pulse of Void magic tightening its grip on her. The way the it sat with her, taunted her, gave into its base need for violence sent chills down Ada’s spine. She hated the feeling, “Nara, I won’t be a Shadow Priest. I won’t become our mother.”
</p>
<p>
“You’re not her, Lene! Shadow Priests have been using the Void to fight for good for as long as the Light has. Your closest friends are Demon Hunters. Corruption doesn’t have to mean degradation. With proper training you’ll manage. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”
</p>
<p>

    <em>Like she protected you from your mother? She let your mother torture you while she drew power from a dying Naaru. She should be ashamed of who she is, not you.</em>
</p>
<p>
The whispers baited her anger and yanked the vitriol out of her mouth before she could contain it. “Like you kept me safe before? You left me to be beaten and broken. Everyday, it was something: I smiled too much like Father, I couldn’t use the Light, I wasn’t happy enough, I wasn’t sad enough. Every meaningless thing became an affront; an excuse to torture me, and yet you prioritized your training over being at home! We needed you!”
</p>
<p>
“Lene, calm down.” 
</p>
<p>

    <em>She hurt you too. No one cares about what you want. No one cares about you -- except us, of course. We care, we’re here for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
There was a warning in Nara’s voice but Ada’Lene chose to ignore it. “I don’t want to manage. I’m not a killer. I’m not you.”
</p>
<p>
“That’s enough!”
</p>
<p>
“Don’t like being reminded that you’re the reason our mother is dead?”
</p>
<p>
“Which did you want, Lene, to be saved or to have our mother alive?”
</p>
<p>
“I wanted both!”
</p>
<p>
“Alright, you’ve both had a good row at each other.” Cyrus stepped between them and took Ada by the arm. “Lene, let’s go.” He pulled her towards the door.
</p>
<p>
Nara bristled as Cyrus got between them, but she didn’t stop him. Instead she looked beyond him and set her gaze on her sister, “I chose <em>you, </em>Lene. You’re going to the Sunwell tomorrow. This ends, one way or another. Have a plan.”
</p>
<p>
Ada opened her mouth to respond, but Cyrus shoved her out the door. “You’ve said enough.” 
</p>
<p>
She spun around to face him as she was pushed out the door, “what do you think you’re doing?”
</p>
<p>
“What do you think <em>your </em>doing? Lene, snap out of it.”
</p>
<p>
“Ari’s right. She believes she’s so much better than us. She’s the one who drained a Naaru and put her training over her family. She’s the one who abandoned Mother to Outland.”
</p>
<p>
“You know it’s more complicated than that.” 
</p>
<p>
Ada’Lene slid onto a nearby bench and watched the glass pavilion. Through the rose stained glass she could see Nara’s outline standing as still as a statue. Her posture was straight and rigid and her back was turned towards the door. Nara wouldn’t come after her, it wasn’t the way her older sister did things. Lene sighed and with the sun warming her, the voices whispers subsided. She slumped forward and put her head in her hands. “By the Light, I <em>am</em> turning into my mother.”
</p>
<p>
Cyrus sat beside her. He didn’t say a word, he only pulled her close. This time, Lene didn’t fight it and leaned into him.
</p>
<p>
<em>Weak.</em>
</p>
<p>
The whispers creeped back into her head, they wouldn’t be extinguished so easily again. “I can’t do this.” Ada pulled away from Cyrus and took off along a narrow path away from the small neighborhood of pavilions. “Lene!” She heard Cyrus calling after her, and so she took longer, more determined strides deeper into the quieter, more secluded area of the garden. Where the trees were older and their heavy branches blocked out the sun. She needed just one moment of peace.
</p>
<p>
She followed the moss covered stones and even as she realized Cyrus had not given chase, Lene continued her frantic pace. Farther away, she needed to be farther away. Nearby priests greeted her but she could only manage a quick nod as she rushed under an arch made of thin green vines and wide golden leaves it was newer than the rest of the garden but forgotten.
</p>
<p>

    <em>They know what you are. They’re afraid of you. Afraid of the power you have, of your potential. Kill them all and show them you are not to be pitied. You’re not that same powerless girl that hid from her mother. If only you’d accepted our gift ...</em>
</p>
<p>
Ada found what she was looking for: a massive sculpture of thorns and roses trimmed and pruned into the form of a Naaru. It had been tended to and shaped since M’uru sacrificed herself to save the Sin’dorei. Her thorns were thick and sharp. Ada seized a vine and all at once, several small thorns pricked her palm and Ada loosened her grip. 
</p>
<p>
<em>This is insanity.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Coward</em>
</p>
<p>
She tightened her hold on the vine and the thorns dug deep into her palm. Blood welled up and slid down her hand in rhythm with the heartbeat in her ears. The whispers retreated to the back of her mind, cackling, as the pain flared in her hand and thrummed up her arm. Through the pain, Ada’Lene breathed a sigh of relief; her heart felt light again. She could feel a piece of herself trying to push free. The part of her that smiled and laughed, it was at the edge of her heart to remind her what she was fighting for. The darkness was there though, creating a wall between who she wanted to be and what she was. The small reminder crawled away as the thorns became more of a comfortable pain. She flexed her muscles to reignite it so she could coax  the little spark of light deep inside of her back to the surface. The warm trickle of blood that slid beneath her sleeve was a small sacrifice for the moment of peace the pain produced.
</p>
<p>
“Ada!” A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and pried her hand off of the thorns she clung to. Lene panicked as the light began to slip away. She struggled in Cyrus’ grip and tried to grab the thorns again.
</p>
<p>
<em>Just a few more moments.</em>
</p>
<p>
“No! It was working!” Lene kicked him and with a grunt he released her. The whispers swarmed with rage and twisted her gut in knots.
</p>
<p>
See, what did we tell you? No one cares about what helps. They don’t want to be embarrassed. They’re ashamed of us.
</p>
<p>
Lene spun around in a fury but the single gold eye she met did not belong to the hunter she expected. They were far warmer and confused, “Kaivus?” Chest heaving, hands shaking, and hair in a red disheveled mess, she stared at him not believing what she was seeing. He’d come to the temple, but why? Nara wouldn’t have called him here. There was no reason to.
</p>
<p>
<em>Ah, the letter...</em>
</p>
<p>
Lene’s attention returned to her hand, it was smeared with blood and seeping more. She followed the stream of blood and watched it drip off her fingertips and fall onto the stone below. The small lantern on her hip had caught some of the blood and was already drying against the cool metal. Guilt struck her, she should have been better than this. She stared at the small lantern, devoid of light. It was better than facing the judgement she’d seen from everyone else come from Kaivus too.
</p>
<p>
What good are you to him?  You can’t help him. You can’t save him anymore. Leave the saving to that little paladin nipping at his heels. Let this Light possessed fool be on his way. You’ll be much happier with us. 
</p>
<p>
“Ada, you’re crying...” 
</p>
<p>
Lene’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice. “What?” she touched her face and found her cheek wet with tears she hadn’t realized she’d shed. She used her sleeve to wipe them away. “I...” She started; she wanted to tell him she was alright, everything was fine. Everyone at the temple hugged rose bushes, didn’t he know? It’s why most priests were so prickly! It was tradition at this point, and he had nothing to be concerned about. Everything was completely fine and normal -- so what wounds could she heal for him today? 
</p>
<p>
The jokes evaporated as soon as they sprung up in her mind, Lene knew her humor couldn’t hide her appearance: standing alone, bloody, crying and in complete disarray. 
</p>
<p>
She looked insane. She <em>was </em>insane. 
</p>
<p>
The whispers were right, it didn’t matter why Kaivus was here. She had nothing to offer him. There were no answers she could give him and she was far too lost to offer him guidance. It’d be better if she sent him away to Nara. Even Nara’s squire Kailee would be a better choice than her. The Void had rendered Lene useless and so she remained quiet, using the dull throb in her arm to ease the whispers away as best she could.
</p>
<p>
Kaivus closed the distance between them which forced Lene to look at him. She was surprised to see him full of concern. Not the kind that lended itself to pity, nor the kind that pressed for final goodbyes. It was concern for concern’s sake with that hummingbird trademarked spark of hope shining behind it and the whispers which were simmering in her heart were squashed. It was the same look he had for her back in Gadgetzan. She didn’t remember much of her time there, but she did remember him. 
</p>
<p>
Kaivus picked up her hand and studied the torn and bloody flesh. “Is it that bad?”
</p>
<p>
Lene nodded, “Yeah.” She gently pulled her hand from his and pulled out a roll of bandages from one of the small pockets in her robes. “I’m going to the Sunwell tomorrow, so all of this will be over soon.” Lene fumbled with the bandages, she never was good with her right hand and the way the whispers had shaken her made her movements even more cumbersome. “I’ll get this Void infection purged and I’ll be back to healing your broken toes in no time -- Damnit!” She cursed as the bandages refused to stay in place and the roll slipped between her fingers. Kaivus caught them before they could completely unravel and took her bloody hand in his.
</p>
<p>
Use us, you don’t need those primitive methods. We’ll stop the bleeding, stop the pain. We’re here for you Ada’Lene. Let us give you purpose.
</p>
<p>
“I won’t!” 
</p>
<p>
“Ada, let me help.” The calm in Kaivus’ voice pierced the cacophony of whispers and once again planted Lene’s feet firmly on the ground. Being pulled back from the anger the whispers insighted was like breaching the surface of water and taking a fresh gulp of fresh air after almost drowning. Her emerald eyes fell on Kaivus, ready to apologize. Her outburst had been sudden, but he wasn’t afraid and his smile lingered as a small crease on either side of his mouth, “I need to clean it first, right?” He held out his free hand and waited for Lene to hand over the bandages he knew she carried. 
</p>
<p>
“Thank you, Hummingbird.” She was tired, she could feel the tears in her throat this time, beckoning to be let loose in a tsunami of anger and frustration. Kaivus wiped the blood off her fingers, taking a little too much care to avoid the deep thorn pricks. He cleaned where the blood had flowed over her palm. Lene watched as his nose scrunched up with extra focus as he tried to wrap her hand. She laughed, “When did you learn this?”
</p>
<p>
“A while ago… maybe?” His guilt made Lene grin, Kaivus used the bandages to apply pressure to the wound. She watched him pause and scratch his chin several times before making adjustments and increasing the pressure around the deepest part. It wasn’t perfect but it was far better than she could do at the moment.  “I’ve been watching you, and practicing.”
</p>
<p>
“No, twist the bandage over the wrist. You’ll get more pressure -- yeah, that’s good.” He secured the bandage and focused on rerolling the others. “So, all those times I came to patch you up, you could have done it yourself?” She gave his shoulder a playful shove, eliciting a shy laugh from Kaivus. 
</p>
<p>
“Well, yes -- but -- I just wanted to make sure it was done right. You would have just corrected me anyway!”
</p>
<p>
“I feel <em>very</em> betrayed right now. I woke up from<em> very</em> productive napping for you!”
</p>
<p>
“What a sacrifice it must have been.”
</p>
<p>
“It was.” The two of them shared a laugh. It was hard not to feel better with Kaivus. His enthusiasm was infections, even Qeld and Lahk had a hard time frowning around him-- and frowning was basically their favorite hobby. She glanced passed him and saw a stack of books dropped and strewn beneath the archway behind him. A little pang of guilt jolted through her. “Why <em>are</em> you here, Hummingbird? Does this visit have to do with your Light?” She helped him collect the books. The covers were embossed with titles Lene was familiar with. Some were wild stories about the Old Gods and titans. Fairy tales. There was just one book she didn’t recognize but it seemed to be more of the same, except it was from a journal of a historical records. Lene waited for an answer from Kaivus, and his his cheeks turned a soft shade of red as he took the books from her.
</p>
<p>
“No… I mean yes -- but more importantly, I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened <em>to you </em>at the Exodar. Then, I came across an old childhood story my mother used to tell me. It reminded me of another story I’d heard, and so I started digging. Maybe, it could help?” Kaivus, with the books safe in his arms, left the little alcove and walked back towards the warmer parts of the garden. Lene stepped beside him with a smile; she showed him the cover of a book at the top of the small pile in his arms. It was a traditional story about an old god who stole a princess and was eventually slain by prince charming. Leya had loved that story as a child, “So, you want to be my prince? Prince Windfire or Prince Hummingbird?” a little shock of excitement jolted up her spine, “Prince Hummingbird is definitely meant for storybooks.”
</p>
<p>
The red in his cheeks deepened as he stumbled over his words. Lene felt her smile growing. The moment with the whispers had passed and for the first time in awhile, she was absorbed in watching Kaivus stumble and blush his way through the conversation. “Not at all! I mean, I do want to help, and fairy tales are sometimes rooted in a kernel of truth.” He gave an exasperated sigh and sat on a bench, “Just look.” Lene sat beside him and he handed her one of the books opened to a bookmarked page. He took the other books and opened them too, balancing them on his lap and handing a few others over for Lene to deal with. She skimmed the text as she listened, “All of these stories are about people who were possessed by the Void and had the corruption removed or destroyed by some sort of stone.”
</p>
<p>
“It’s an interesting connection,” Lene admitted, but looked at the books with a bit of skepticism, “But it’s not uncommon. You can find fairy tales that are similar between us and the trolls. It doesn’t mean they’re true, it means our cultures have had a lot of interaction. War, in this case.”
</p>
<p>
Kaivus leaned across her to point at a text Ada had in her lap, “This one is Shal’dorei, I had to get Thal to translate it for me.”   He gestured to the one in his lap, “And this one is Tauren, and the one in your hand is the most recent text I’ve found, from a human. Three cultures, who didn’t interact with each other until recently, all with similar stories which date back well before they began to communicate with one another.”
</p>
<p>
Lene studied the books again and fell quiet. His hunch was just that, a <em>hunch</em>. Most of his sources were fairy tales, and the only historical account he had was a minor mention -- a sentence which would have easily been forgotten if Kaivus hadn’t been looking for it. It wasn’t anything to be excited about; yet he had come all the way here to share it with her. He believed in this and if she were honest with herself, she <em>was </em>excited. 
</p>
<p>
<em>A plan</em>
</p>
<p>
A plan born of desperation and denial. Ada’Lene, don’t entertain this Lightbound fool. You know we’re stuck together, you and I.
</p>
<p>
“You don’t think I should… learn how to control it?”
</p>
<p>
Kaivus looked a little dumbfounded by her question, but he barely skipped a beat in his answer, “That’s giving up.” He said it as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. But to Kaivus it was, it was always so easy for him.  “And that’s not what we’ve worked this hard and this long to do. But most importantly, living in the Void, isn’t what <em>you</em> want. So, we find another way. It’s that simple.” 
</p>
<p>
She should have expected that answer. Save everyone, be the hero.
</p>
<p>
The confidence in his smile sent Lene into a fit of laughter. Kaivus was unable to be anything other than himself. The books threatened to spill onto the ground, she had to catch them before they went sliding off her lap. She held them tight and let her eyes meet his. Her laughter softened at the sight of his smile; he hadn’t changed, not one bit. It was her who had changed. “Trying to prove and track down a fairy tale is <em>simple</em>?”   
</p>
<p>
“We’ve done more impossible things.”
</p>
<p>
Lene dropped her gaze to the book in her lap. Her bandaged fingertips gently traced the embossed etching across the leather cover. She set the books aside and turned towards Kaivus who was still looking at her with a soft, confident gaze. She pulled him into a tight hug. His whole body tensed  beneath her touch but as he relaxed, he pulled her into a warm embrace. Lene rested her chin on his shoulder, “Thank you.” She released him, sitting closer to him than she had been. Kaivus’ gaze shied away from hers when he realized their closeness and he rubbed the back of his neck, tanking more interest in a few flowers across the way. In the quiet of the garden, he cleared his throat and his soft golden eye found its way back to her. He smiled and let out a soft laugh.
</p>
<p>
He was the same Kaivus she’d been taking care of for well over a year. Hopeful, determined, and barely able to walk on a flat surface without hurting himself. He was Qeld’s brother and someone whose company she enjoyed. She’d never thought much beyond that, not until recently. Gadgetzan, and the day at the beach urged her to look at him differently. Lene had wanted to avoid it, she <em>tried, </em>but this shy, compassionate person in front of her was making it impossible. He was clumsily pulling on her heartstrings in a way no one else had.  
</p>
<p>
She closed and stacked a few of the books in her lap. “Alright, let’s do it. If … <em>if </em>something goes wrong, we’ll look into this. ”
</p>
<p>
Kaivus snapped back to attention. “Really?”
</p>
<p>
“Yes, but you have to promise me we’ll do this together. I don’t want you dying under a stack of books, alone.”
</p>
<p>
“Deal, but you have to promise you’ll stop hurting yourself.” He looked at her hand, some blood had already seeped through the wrap, but it was healing. “If the whispers become bad, you can talk to me. I’ll remind you how wrong they are.”
</p>
<p>
Ada laughed, “I promise, but what if you’re not here?”
</p>
<p>
Kaivus shrugged, “Send for me. I’ll come.” his voice didn’t ring with the same hint of jest Lene’s had. He was being serious.
</p>
<p>
Ada’Lene stood, holding the books and looking at Kaivus with a grin. “I will make you regret that promise.”
</p>
<p>
We’ll make sure of it.
</p>
<p>
“I look forward to it.” 
</p>
<p>
Ada’s cheeks grew a little warm and she rolled her eyes, “Why don’t we go have lunch and spend some time going over these stories. You can catch me up on your theories.” Kaivus agreed and the two of them walked the narrow mossy stone path together. Lene stayed beside him as they conversed and laughed The whispers continued to swarm her mind, they hated Kaivus. It made Lene want to keep him closer. 
</p>
<p>
Do you really think you can control this? Think about what you did to your sister. You’ll do it to him, just give us time. We’ll make the little runt fear you.
</p>
<p>
Lene tried to push the whispers away as they dug into her insecurities, but what they said was true. Eventually, the Void would get to her again, like it had with Nara. It always did. She would do or say something to Kaivus she couldn’t take back. She’d hurt him. 
</p>
<p>
Her chest tightened at the possibility. Kaivus was smiling at her as he talked about the port and his new projects, much of the details she’d missed. Consumed more by the Void’s taunts and threats. Kaivus caught her gaze, there was a soft nod of understanding and without hesitation back tracked and started explaining again, the warm smile on his face never faltering. This time, Lene made sure to listen.
</p>
<p>
Kaivus had so much ambition; he was turning his father’s port into an international sanctuary. He wasn’t dividing the docks between Horde and Alliance. He was throwing them all together in one big messy stew to prove they could work together, with a bit more understanding. It was dangerous, and Lene foresaw a lot of growing pains. It would take more than his two hands to handle it all, but as always, Kaivus seemed unconcerned and more focused on the big picture. 
</p>
<p>
She was going to ruin it. 
</p>
<p>
You’ll become a burden to him. He’ll resent you for this.
</p>
<p>
The Void pulled on the strings of anxiety again and it must have shown. Kaivus’ excited smile softened. He pushed the whispers away with a playful jab of his elbow. “They’re wrong.” 
</p>
<p>
At least someone wasn’t going to let her go without a fight.
</p>
<p>
~ ~ ~
</p>
<p>
The sun was barely a pink stripe on the horizon as Lene rolled out of bed and dressed herself for the Sunwell. It was a long flowing white robe, draped with a red and gold sash. An initiate’s robe. She adjusted the sash so it sat evenly, pausing to caress the soft silk between her fingertips. 
</p>
<p>
<em>I haven’t worn one of these since I was a girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
She straightened the golden edged bell-sleeves that draped over her knuckles and were stitched into intricate lacing meant to represent the same curves and edges of a Naaru. The thread kept the lacing from falling apart and was enchanted with enough magic to make the edges glow with a soft golden light which circled her hands and again at her feet.
</p>
<p>
You will regret this. 
</p>
<p>
She ran a hand though her vibrant red hair in a weak attempt to tame it. As always it had a mind of it’s own and even after a good brush it was a wavy mess around her shoulders and a stray piece fell in front of her Fel stained eyes. Unlike many of the other Sin’dorei, Lene’s had never changed. Hers were a relic of a time she wished to forget. 
</p>
<p>
The Light abandoned you then, it’s abandoning you now. Yet here we are, loyal as ever and you wish to purge us. What kind of person does that make you, Ada’Lene Lightweaver? Ungrateful.
</p>
<p>
She stood in the stillness of her room. The wound from yesterday throbbed and itched beneath her bandage. She tried to pull on the Light to heal it, but nothing came. Only the Void responded with its slithering whispers.
</p>
<p>
Let us help. This ritual is a farce, only the Void knows the true way of the world.
</p>
<p>
There was a loud knock on her door, “Lene, let’s go.” Her sister was small but her voice carried like she were in the room with her. Lene hands straightened her robes one last time before she met Nara at the door. She stood outside, her back to Lene’s roomas if she were guarding it. 
</p>
<p>
She probably was. 
</p>
<p>
She glanced over her shoulder and up at Lene. Next to Ari, Lene was the tallest of the Lightweavers and it was rare when Lene let Nara forget it. Today was no different as Lene shot her sister a knowing grin and it was met with one of Nara’s icy glares. 
</p>
<p>
They walked the halls in silence. The stained glass windows reflected the morning sun in colors of rose, blue and gold onto the emptied tiled halls. The Temple was asleep, there were a few elderly priests shuffling towards the kitchens, and a few cooks arriving to prepare breakfast, with those exceptions, Nara and Lene were alone. 
</p>
<p>
“About yesterday…” Lene began but Nara quickly cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand. 
</p>
<p>
“It’s fine, Lene.”
</p>
<p>
“No.” She said, “It wasn’t. I know you did your best when it came to Mother. I lost control, and it won’t happen again.”
</p>
<p>
“It’s done.” Nara grunted and turned a sharp corner and the two moved down a long steep ramp. As they moved into the inner sanctum of the Temple, the density of people began to increase. Guards stood at every entrance, heavily armed and they saluted Nara as they passed. There were priests in long ceremonial robes decorated with ornate collars and sleeves scurrying about, gathering items, preparing rituals, or organizing books. Seeing Lene, they paused to stare; she was an anomaly. The choice of the Void had not been given to her. It’s curse was simply thrust upon her. It made the other priests suspicious -- a Ren’dorei in the making. They pitied her as well -- a once gifted, young priest brought down by the very beings she fought against. Lene refused to meet any of their gazes, this was the end of it. She’d walk out of here with the balance of the Light and Void restored to her. Even if she didn’t, there was the artifact from Kaivus’ tales. She wasn’t a Ren’dorei and she wasn’t to be pitied, she had options.
</p>
<p>
In a child’s fairy tale book.
</p>
<p>
<em>I must be desperate.</em>
</p>
<p>
The Sunwell lit up it’s room with a warm golden light which mimicked the sun on a warm spring day. The statues which once revered Kael’thas,  had been removed or covered with long flowing red drapes and now had the symbol of Silvermoon stitched into them. The priests said the Sunwell belongs to all Sin’dorei. Yet, since Alleria’s visit, that had become more limited. It was not only available to those who seeked meditation and prayer. Should the Void come anywhere near it, and the priests would do all they could to keep them at bay. Without Nara, it was likely Lene would have gone insane before being allowed into the room.
</p>
<p>
Nara dismissed the inner sanctum guards, leaving the two sisters alone. “I’ll be right here.” though Nara spoke quietly, the echo of her voice sounded off the high ceiling and seemed to come from all sides. Lene gave her sister a soft nod and slipped off the white cloth slippers on her feet before she approached the Sunwell. The warm light rose and licked the edges of the pool in playful, soft swirls of Light. At her approach, the small wisps did not retract but swirled around her ankles, inviting her into the pool. The Void snaked through her mind and squeezed her heart, a shiver ran up her spine as she felt it recoil in disgust. She hesitated like she was being held back at the shoulder by a strong hand. The Void  pushed all of her fears and worries to the front of her mind. She felt the overwhelming need to turn and run. This was a fool’s errand. The Light was going to kill her, not help her. Nara was right, she should just learn to control the shadows. She’d be better off.
</p>
<p>
<em>They’re wrong</em>
</p>
<p>
Lene fought through the thoughts and took her first step into the well. Her defiance was met with sharp papercut pain through her skull. She stumbled, but persisted towards the deepest part of the pool.
</p>
<p>
YOU BITCH, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!
</p>
<p>
The warm light lapped at her hips and curled around her arms. “Hello old friend.” There were sharp stabs of pain still reverberating in her mind, small warning shots. Lene took a deep, controlled breath, “I kind of need your help right now…” 
</p>
<p>
For a long time, nothing happened. The Light did as it had, soft gentle swirls rose up and gracefully fell back into the pool. The pain receded and was replaced with an echoing chuckle.
</p>
<p>
What did we tell you? The Light is playing games with you, Ada’Lene.
</p>
<p>
Lene caught her sister’s watchful gaze. Nara didn’t move from her station, but Lene could see the worry. She’d been apprehensive about bringing Lene here, but neither of them considered the possibility that <em>nothing</em> would happen. Lene’s heart hung heavy; the Light had gone still, it flowed around her like rushing water and no longer reached up to brush against nor did it playfully dance between her fingers.
</p>
<p>
With no more words left in her, Lene waded back towards her sister. It had been a failure beyond her expectations. The Light didn’t even want to save her, the Void won and had dug it’s tendrils far too deep for even the Light to counter. The whispers were right, she belonged to them.
</p>
<p>
Submit.
</p>
<p>
The sound of armor against tile drew Lene from the waves of doubt. Nara was running towards her. Lene stopped, knee deep in the well. The Temple was the safest place in Silvermoon and her sister looked at her like she had sleep-walked onto a battlefield. She may not have the Light, but Lene was not defenseless. The power of the Void rushed to her fingertips as she faced whatever it was Nara was rushing to get her away from.  
</p>
<p>
It was the Light
</p>
<p>
An immense, snaking pillar of Light. 
</p>
<p>
“Nara, no!” Lene yelled back towards her sister and she halted at the edge of the pool. The power in her hands fizzled out, what was only a short moment felt like minutes as she and the towering font of Light considered each other. “It’s ok.” There was an understanding between them, it didn’t have eyes, a form, or gestures, but Lene knew. The Light had been with her for as long as she could remember. She knew it’s ebbs and flows as well as she knew her own, and this time it meant to fix her. She felt empty without it after the destruction of the Sunwell, and she felt that same emptiness now, even as the Void tried to fill it. 
</p>
<p>
The Light was warm, but it wasn’t kind. 
</p>
<p>
It hit Lene with such force that it threw her into the air. The weight of the Light was strangling, but she didn’t fight it. Lene’s muscles tightened as the Void pulsed in panic just beneath the skin. Her ears rung with indecipherable whispers of the Void and loud chimes of the Naaru, though they sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. When the Light finally managed to push the Void away, it disappeared from the outside and Lene hit the ground. Her body shook in pain, its own contained war zone between the Light of the Sunwell and the Void.
</p>
<p>
Her mind exploded into shards of searing pain, the Light and Void tore through her so quickly she hadn’t the time to discern what was happening. The sounds of the temple became muffled, her vision blurred. She could barely hear her own screams as she rolled onto her back and clutched her head, unable to carry the weight of the pain which swam through her. Nara’s boots sounded in the distance, but she was too paralyzed to stop her. 
</p>
<p>
<em>Let them fight</em>, she wanted to scream. 
</p>
<p>
<em>Let it happen.</em> Nara grabbed Lene by the arms and started to drag her away from the pool. She was talking, but the sound of her blood in her ears superseded the other sounds for her to make out anything her sister was trying to say. As she was pulled away, the Void screamed in the pitch of an angry harpy and the Light rang like a bell in her ears. Lene opened her eyes to see a blurred vision of her sister, bent over her and talking to her, though she didn’t know what she was saying.
</p>
<p>
Everything stopped all at once. The pain, the rush of Light and Void that filled it faded away so fast that every piece of her felt tired, like she was dead weight in Nara’s arms. She tried to grab Lene’s attention, but she still couldn’t hear Nara. So, her sister gently hit her cheeks and gave her a firm shake, but Lene could do nothing except fade away.
</p>
<p>
~ ~ ~
</p>
<p>
Lene woke up to the sound of rain and a pounding in her head. Small flashes of memory blinked in and out of her mind. The Light, the whispers, and her sister. She groaned, the mattress beneath her was hard and unforgiving against her back. Her muscles screamed for her to lie back down as she sat up in bed. Her muscles were stiff and her head screamed in pain, she would have given in to the demand for more sleep had Nara not grabbed her and helped her up.
</p>
<p>
“Finally, you’re awake.” Nara sat on a small stool beside the bed, there were stacks of paper on a small desk on the other side of the room along with a half eaten lunch.
</p>
<p>
Lene rubbed her face and fluffed her hair, “How long have I been out.”
</p>
<p>
“Two days.”
</p>
<p>
“Two days?!” Lene winced as the sound of her own loud voice caused a nice thrum of pain to echo in her head. Nara got up to pour her a cup of water.
</p>
<p>
“Yes, whatever happened at the Sunwell took a lot out of you.” She handed her sister the cup of water and sat on the edge of the bed with her. “Did it work?”
</p>
<p>
Lene’s head was silent. She couldn’t hear or feel the susserations of the Void creeping around her mind. She looked over at the small Lantern at her bedside, radiating the soft, warm energy of the Light. She took a sip of water and set the cup aside. Her heart pounded in her ears and a nervous shiver ran up her spine. She held her hands out infront of her, just one spell. One flicker of Light was all she’d need to produce to know for certain that her sanity had been restored. One spark of Light and she’d have a talk with Kaivus. A real one. She just needed to prove that she wasn’t going to hurt him. She could still protect him, she was still Ada’Lene.
</p>
<p>
One spark.
</p>
<p>
She pulled on the power that lay dormant at her fingertips. It came with a ease as it always had and she could feel the tendrils of power, wrap around her arms, ready to release from her hands in a small, midnight ball. Lene’s blood ran cold as she saw the power that swirled in her hands. There was a sudden boom of cascading laughter that overtook her thoughts. The familiar, crazed laughter of her mother danced through her mind. 
</p>
<p>
Lene’s hands shook and the tears were hot on her cheeks. “No.”
</p>
<p>
“Lene…” Nara spoke to her at a distance as Lene’s reality started to fall into place. “It’s alright.”
</p>
<p>
“No!” The ball of shadow disintegrated in her hands and she threw her cup across the small room, the rage at her failure overpowering her for a brief moment. The Void relished in it’s victory and the Light of the small lantern next to her bed flickered out and slowly, the whispers were dulled to more familiar, dull chuckles. 
</p>
<p>
“Lene.” Nara’s voice was a a little sterner as she spoke, “Take a breath, calm down and --”
</p>
<p>
There was a sudden bang on her door and a jostle of the door knob. Ada jolted upright as she heard a familiar muffled voice from the other side. “Ada, are you awake? Are you alright?!” 
</p>
<p>
“Kaivus?”
</p>
<p>
The look of annoyance on Nara’s face was clear as Kaivus’ voice rang through the thick wooden door. “Lord Windfire has been stopping by to check on you multiple times a day. I’ve tried to run him off but he’s been persistent.”
</p>
<p>
<em>If the whispers become bad, you can talk to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
“Let him in.” Lene threw the blankets off her and strode over to the closest to grab a fresh gown.
</p>
<p>
“What? No. You’re not even dressed.”
</p>
<p>
“I don’t care open the door.” Lene stepped out of the gown she had worn to the Sunwell and pulled a fresh, dark green dress from the closet. She clutched the gown in her hands as her attention flickered towards the door.
</p>
<p>
“Lady Ada’Nara?” Kaivus called out again.
</p>
<p>
“You can see her in a moment, Lord Windfire.” Nara snapped at the young pup yapping on the other side of the door. “What are you doing?”
</p>
<p>
The void boiled in the back of her mind. It had been wounded but she could feel it’s heels digging in. Laying claim. A pang of fear hit her, she couldn’t do this to him. She’d sworn to Qeld that she’d look after him, and she wouldn’t let the Void try to twist and manipulate her feelings. It was better to swallow them for a little while. Lene pulled a small golden belt around her waist and grabbed a brush. “You wanted a plan. We have one.”
</p>
<p>
“You and… Lord Windfire have a plan?” Her sister looked un-amused as Lene let her wild red locks hang freely around her face. “And what plan might that be?”
</p>
<p>
She picked up a small book next to her bed. One that she’d taken from Kaivus after their stroll in the park. She gave it to her sister before stepping around her and unlocking the door. “Have you heard of <em>The Void Lord and Princess Ferra’nah</em>?”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>